


The final chapter of a life

by PadmeAAF



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Be kind please, Drama, First english fic, I'm french lol, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Terrible choice, Terrible dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadmeAAF/pseuds/PadmeAAF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was the real reason of the fall of Ben Solo to the Dark Side? This reason is far away from all the popular beliefs. And it concerns Poe Dameron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The fall of Ben Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I am French and it's the first time I write in english (and I publish on AO3, my other fanfic are on ff.net). Be indulgent please!  
> (Français, si vous voulez la fic en français, elle est sur ff.net sous le nom d'Amanda A Fox "Le chapitre final d'une vie")
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Kisss

There were so many reasons that could have brought Ben Solo down to the Dark Side. Countless reasons that his mother, or even his father should have discerned, because these things have tormented him so much, in the worst way.

At first, there was jealousy all around him, caused by its origins. And the mockeries, insults, made him so sick. As a Jedi, Ben Solo did not equal Luke Skywalker’s power, his own uncle. He had not the stature of his father and not even a great control of the Force like his mother, formerly Princess Leia Organa. Yet, people expected a lot from him. But no. Leia Organa’s young son was weak, persecuted and secretly hated by many envious and suspicious.

Ben Solo’s spirit was too unstable and weak to handle his situation too long. Leia realized it too late, and did not know how to help him.

Yet, unlike all popular beliefs, Ben Solo held on. No, he did not fall to the Dark Side in a fit of pique and anger, like a capricious child, puny and confined. Certainly it was a distant result, but the truth was quite different.

And no one was aware about the real reason of his fall in the dark. No one, except Snoke. Supreme Leader of the First Order.

In his youth, Ben Solo had two friends. Two boys. Two Damerons. Poe Dameron and his cousin, Gold Dameron. Gold and Ben were the same age, having a few weeks between them, and Poe was older than two years. Thus, the trio was welded in perfect harmony despite their differences, making Leia and Han happy and relieved.

At fifteen, Ben Solo realized, with the invaluable help of his friend and confidant Gold, he had designs on Poe Dameron. He loved his smile, his joy, his humor and his benevolent light. Moreover, his attraction was increasing significantly over the time, until Ben truly fell in love with Poe, who also seemed greatly appreciate him. They were close, young and naive. Ben never dared directly speak of his magnetism to Poe, because he already madly loves the relationship they share together which continued to grow up.

There was only one kiss. Fast. Short and chaste. It was when Poe had returned to his first flight aboard his prestigious X-Wing, while the euphoria was at his height. But it was sufficient for Ben, he felt calm and safe with Poe.

However, like any story rubbing to the Dark Side, a wire snapped a few weeks after this innocent kiss.

One evening, Gold Dameron went with his mother to an another planet, D’Qar, with the aim to help to install a rebel base against the First Order, an organization which became more important and more terrifying, and it worried galactic governments. The Gold’s mother was an important assistant of the General Organa, therefore, she had to follow her in D’Qar. Thinking encounter no threat on an isolated planet like this, the young woman had taken his only child, Gold. But an attack had occurred several days after their arrival on the planet. Whether or not originating by the First Order, no one knew. There were innumerable deaths. Including Gold Dameron while he was asleep in a temporary H.Q’s chamber.

It was a terrible shock. Creepy. In spite of their absence during the fight, Poe and Ben made heavy and awful nightmares, their spirit trying to imagine what kind of person could have caused such damage. Leia Organa had spoken about Jedi with red swords and soldiers with white helmets.

Since that day, every night, Ben Solo has had the same dream. Ever the same dream. Again and again.

He was only seventeen. The Force still was painfully uncontrollable and with a lightsaber, he was not very good, because it did not interest him more than that. But this changed.

Because the dream he had every night was too real for his liking. The Force called him, and it was suffocating. It screamed him to do something, quickly, or Poe would die like his cousin Gold before him.

In this dreadful nightmare, Poe got killed. In middle of a sickly yellow-colored desert. In this vision, Poe seemed taller, older and stronger. But he was incapable to counter the reddish blade that slashed his chest, making him scream in pain as his life was torn off.

The final chapter of the life of Poe Dameron.

Ben woke up with a start every time, unable to fall asleep again.

And Snoke has been never far away, learning more and more about this boy in possession of a strong potential blurred by a bunch of messy feelings and with a spirit yet too weak, too mothered. Did Snoke have planned everything from the beginning? How had he been aware about Ben Solo’s dreams which tortured him every night? Ben did not care about all of these questions, because Snoke fascinated him with his strength words and infinite power.

One day Snoke told him Anakin Skywalker had often dreamed about his young wife, Padmé Amidala. She died every time, and these visions had finally come true. After that, Ben Solo was determined to follow Snoke. Determined to receive his tumultuous training, but much significant than Luke Skywalker’s surrounded by his mocking and weak apprentices. 

One morning, several months after the secret training with Snoke in his head, on the eve of his eighteen, Ben had intended to leave the Jedi’s Order. He had silently gathered his personal belongings in the room he shared with Poe who was asleep in their common bed. Then, Ben had knelt in front of the couch at the height of his great lover.

Dreams should stop. Ben had to protect Poe from his future and frightening death. Poe Dameron was good, kind and nice, he shouldn’t die in this way.

So, Ben had intensively scrutinized Poe Dameron in this bed, _their_ bed, who was yet asleep, half naked under the pale sheets, calm and relaxed. Ben’s hand had lingered in Poe’s black hair, and his lips were gently placed against Poe’s for a rapid kiss.

 “You won’t die in this way, Poe. I will protect you. I make you a promise.”

But when he was headed toward the open door of the room, plunged into darkness, BB-8 worried by the behavior of his master’s _best_ friend, had blocked his way, beeping loudly. Ben had ordered him to be quiet and had promised he did what it was better to do. The droid had capitulated with sadness, fully aware that he couldn’t do anything against Ben Solo and his growing Force.

Thus, Ben Solo hidden under a black cloak, hood pulled against his skull, returned to Luke Skywalker’s Jedi Temple.

He had to become stronger. More powerful and robust. He had to perfectly control the Force and the lightsaber. He had to. For Poe.

Though, the same evening before the sun rises, under the authority of his new master Snoke and blinded by a strong love and the terrifying dream, accompanied by the dull anger he had against these idiot apprentices who had bullied him in his youth, Ben committed the irreparable. That night, the Jedi were all killed. _Slaughtered_.

Whatever may be said, the dark power was too influential. Too tempting and valuable. This power went to his head. He understood to become powerful, light was only and hindrance. An obstruction from the real power. Like Anakin before him, he lost himself. He lost control. Forgot his feelings. Became another.

_Kylo Ren._

When Kylo Ren met Poe Dameron again on Jakku, so many years later, he remembered this man who had dropped him to the dark bottom. Ironically, he had almost forgotten his existence over time.

“So, who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?"

But the defiant voice of Poe Dameron didn’t leave him unmoved, because his presence rehearsed distant memories and resentments. Snoke surely did not expect that.

His eyes were the same, his aura had not changed and his determination was still palpable. Although his face had grown old, his voice was deeper and finally, Poe was always Poe. That day, Ben’s dream came back to him. That day, Kylo Ren felt the return of a dim light he thought he had buried long time ago.

Maybe it has been a mistake to take Poe with him on the Finalizer.

He wondered if Poe was aware of his true identity. Had Leia told him Ben Solo was not one of the Jedi killed, but the murderer himself? And the answer to his questions came when he entered into Poe’s mind on the Finalizer to find the location of the map.

Yes, Poe Dameron knew it. Yes, he had suffered a long time after the truth, and even to date in spite of his mask of indifference, grief came back to Poe. Such as Kylo Ren’s sorrow, when he struck against his childhood memories, including him and Poe.

And the night following the escape of Poe with a defective Stormtrooper, Kylo Ren had _this_ dream again. The dream predicting a certain death to Poe. A dream he no longer had and had completely forgotten until Poe comes back in his life.

In the dream, the odd, cold and yellowish desert stained the whole panorama, and Dameron was standing in the middle of it, tired, with the same face as the man who was dragged by Kylo into the vessel. And as at the time, he woke up, panicked, lost and panting.

He closed his eye, trying to calm his incredibly fast heart’s beating, and his mind focused on his former visions. He tried to perceive the face of the person killing Poe Dameron in cold blood, wielding a red lightsaber, but there was nothing to do. Like any dream, it was blurred and perforated by black area. Incomplete. Unfinished.

That night, Kylo Ren returned in Ben Solo’s skin at eighteen. It was scary.

And Snoke, who had eyes and ears everywhere, discerned a disturbance in Kylo Ren’s Force. This disorder accompanied by the death of Han Solo and his wounds and injuries prevented him to succeed in his mission. He failed to eliminate Rey, the Force-sensitive young woman. Then, Starkiller had exploded.

Something slammed, stretched and creaked open painfully.

A deep dent was encrusted in Kylo Ren’s mind, and despite the murder of his own father, the light rushed into it. Snoke quickly sensed why, even if Ren, once fully recovered from his injuries, ignored the acute gap in his mind caused by Poe Dameron’s return.

No, in front of Snoke, Kylo Ren didn’t show anything, but when he was alone and out of sight, he was seriously thinking about that. About its sore dent. However, the only thing he could do was to try to forget and ignore those nightmares night after night.

Nevertheless, Snoke felt his apprentice’s fear and doubt grow day by day, feelings of Ben Solo pouring more and more in his being. Tearing him apart. Preventing him to continue his training and to catch the entire darkness in order to rot the light.

Soon, Snoke knew he had to eliminate Poe Dameron forever. But, in a much more radical way than a mere life torn during any sort of ship explosion. 

Snoke secretly stalked Dameron. He examined the least of his movements and  his travels, and one day he took action, damaging the Dameron’s X-Wing that crashed on an icy planet.

And today, Kylo Ren had dark rings under his eyes, he was tired and still disfigured by this ugly scar made by Rey. He was standing in front of his master, waiting for his future directions in their progress. 

 “Follow the coordinates I have indicated to you, and you could definitely break the last grip you have with the light.”

The deformed and pale figure of Snoke seemed more frightened this day, and the darkness of the room intensified the oppressive atmosphere. But Kylo Ren did not flinch, staring at his master in the eyes, while his helmet was removed, placed under his left arm. Snoke enjoyed sending his apprentices on distant planets, leaving them alone to achieve their goals, indicating only some crucial information for their missions. It was a test. Again. And Kylo Ren was ready to follow orders, especially if it allowed him to repair cracks provoked by Poe Dameron.

 “Don’t come back until you have triumphed,” Snoke ordered with a dry and decrepit voice while Ren nodded.

Whatever Snoke desired, Ren was ready. He had been trained and systemically tested through complex tricks and riddles produced by his master himself. Ren knew what to expect. Unfortunately, Kylo Ren did not Snoke, Supreme Leader of the First Order, sent him into what we could consider as a trap.

And yet, with determination, Kylo Ren left the Finalizer in search of the absolute power. He did not take him long to land amid an icy plain and began a long and challenging walk across the thick white falling snow, surrounding him. He followed the coordinates, and when he reached the indicated location, on his guard, the snow had stopped falling all around him, and billows of dark smoke rose from a carcass of an unknown vessel, causing a real contrast with the pure landscape.

Intrigued, Kylo Ren drawn closer to the recent wreck, noting that it was an X-Wing, a ship belonging to the Resistance. Why Snoke had sent him here? In front of a rebel crash? What was the reason of his trip?

Maybe deep inside, Kylo Ren knew why, but he has refused to open his eyes. However, before his coherent thoughts arrive in his mind, when he turned to observe the surroundings, he came face to face with the pilot of this ship. The famous pilot was ten yards from him, and in spite of the wind that blurred his senses and his visual field, Kylo Ren knew thanks to the Force that this man was not a stranger to him.

Snoke had guided Kylo Ren to _him_. Snoke _knew it_.


	2. The light of Poe Dameron

_Snoke had sent Kylo Ren to him. Snoke knew._

The pilot in question didn’t move and seemed to watch him from a distance, perhaps to suspicious to approach the famous Kylo Ren. Paralyzed by his own thoughts, Ren remained motionless, and now he enjoyed wearing a mask that altered his voice and hid the features of his face.

Against all expectations, the pilot was the first to step forward into the snow; he headed for him with resolution and shining anger that perfectly felt Ren right now. Maybe he was very confident because he knew who was under the mask, and Kylo Ren did not like that.

 “Do you come clean the area?” Poe Dameron’s harsh voice jeered and Ren could now correctly distinguish every detail of his face.

His forehead was bleeding and his lower lip was severely cut due to the crash, but his injuries were ephemeral and he seemed to ignore his deep wound in the right arm. Whoever had shot at Poe’s X-Wing had not intended to kill him and Ren began to understand Snoke’s orders. Disgusting.

« My master sent me here without telling me you-… you were here too,” Kylo Ren then stated with his deep and distorted voice behind the black mask.

The two men were face to face, a small meter between them now. The wind was fresh but became less severe and the snow had completely stopped, revealing a gigantic icy desert all around them of pure white.

Poe was frowning while his lips was shaking because of the cold wind, however, he seemed not to care and peered with bitterness the masked man in front of him. Once again, his affront to Kylo Ren proved he knew him, and Ren remembered Jakku. But this time, they were alone.

 “When they told me who you truly are, I didn’t want to believe them.”

Kylo Ren thanked the presence of his mask that hid his stunned expression after the words of his old friend. Poe remained imperturbable but deep inside, Ren could feel his anger mixed with grief.

 “It had taken me years to accept this awful story,” added Poe motionless while he clasped one on his hands against the bleeding arm to ease the pain. “You fool.”

Ren didn’t expect that Poe would rehash all that. The Knight thought that both had become strangers, but it was clearly not the opinion of the pilot still standing in front of him. However, the former Jedi remained stationary and listened to Poe, didn’t take the trouble to retrieve his sword or correct the pilot using the Force.

 “And now, you’re back. You make me remember all that. Like a-… Like a big slap in the face.”

“You said it.”

A spark of surprise gleamed in Poe’s eyes who did probably not expect to hear an answer from Ren. The Knight of Ren wondered why Poe was not frightened, or at least, why he did not feel a little hint of fear, even tiny. After all, the rebel still was in front of a man who could get rid of him in a snap of a finger. A man who had tortured him and violated his mind.

But no, Poe continued with a strong and determined voice:

 “That’s two times we faced. Isn’t it too much? It looks like destiny wants us to put an end to all that.”

Kylo Ren internally admitted his former partner has not wrong about that, even fate had been somehow manipulated by Snoke. But before Ren could issue an opinion to his words, Poe spoke again with a lower, softer and… more desperate tone.

 “Show me your face…”

At this moment, Kylo’s heart beats more strongly than usual. It made him shudder to hear the Poe’s voice, and the powerful dent widened again. But while his whole being screaming at him to not accept this ridiculous request, Kylo Ren placed his hand on the back of the helmet and unlocked the security system. He knew it was a mistake, but he wanted to see Poe for himself, not behind a cold mask. In addition, this voice was calming the broken man he was.

The helmet was removed now, long and wavy black hair slipped above his broad shoulders and he locked his dark gaze on him.

The helmet fell and struck the ground hard and then rolled against his feet. Ren felt the stabbing pain of Poe as he looked at his face. See his former lover many years later should be painful for him, especially seeing Kylo Ren’s emaciated face and his terrible scar crossing it.

 “Do you recognize me?” Ren said, raising a provocative eyebrow, his voice dotted by dark mockery.

 “I would like to tell you _no_ ,” Poe replied curtly. 

Then they looked at each other during a few moments that seemed as long as eternity itself.

But Kylo could not pretend any longer, and his smile –intended to be a smirk- faded, and on the other hand, Poe Dameron cracked under the pressure and his metaphorical mask of composure fell. A veil of sadness appeared in his eyes.

 “Damn it, what happened to you?! I was here for you…! I thought your ill-being was gone after all the years and-...!”

 “My _ill-being_?”

A joyless sneer echoed all around them, and then be absorbed by the thick carpet of snow. Here is how had been called his instability. He had been considered just as a boy too uncomfortable in his own skin. But quickly, the sarcastic and ironic expression of Kylo vanished to give way to a lively irritation.

 “I don’t know what they told you about me, but that’s because of you I have fallen!” Kylo exclaimed in a fit of anger.

The breach caused by Dameron was tearing apart and Kylo clenched his teeth as a huge fury seized him. This man made him lose control, once again, he didn’t know who he was anymore, and it was too much. He needed to find a culprit, someone to blame for having altered his judgment and torturing his mind in distress. He lost his train of thoughts.

“This is _my_ fault? What the fuck are you talking about?!” Poe shouted visibly confused, face pulled into a real expression of disgust.

Ren did not respond, his breath was heavy, unable to correctly speak. The Dark Side was gripping one of his arms to take Kylo with him, and the other was torn by a vivid light which was the last. Poe’s light. The last shine.

 “I used to take care about you! I have loved you and I always listened to you! I was always there for you!” Poe reminded him with despair as the broken intonation of his voice was betraying his nascent grief.

But Kylo Ren was silent, jaw and fists hardly clenched, staring right into Poe’s eyes intently, and yet listening carefully his speech.

 “And you did the same, Solo! You have loved me! You helped me to challenge myself, and encouraged me to dream! So tell me what happened in your kriffing head!”

The former Jedi knew he had to quickly put an end in this conversation. However, something was stopping him and paralyzed his senses. It tore him up inside.

Poe’s cries had long resounded all around them and finally dissipated, and now he was softly panting. Dameron seemed to seek an answer; his eyes twitched and examined the imperturbable gaze of his counterpart.

 “BEN!”

Again, Poe’s call echoed into the icy desert and harshly slammed Ren who bit his lower lips, resigned, and closed his eyes for a moment with a heavy heart. He could no longer ignore Ben Solo’s scream inside him. The pull of the light was too strong. It stabbed him through the heart and dragged him towards it. Suddenly, Ren realized what Snoke expect to him.

His master wanted Kylo Ren kills Poe Dameron with his bare hands to wipe out the last light breeze.

 “You are my last bond with the light! I have to kill you too!” Ren harshly replied without opening his eyes, attempting to convince himself.

But while saying his words, he was incapable to look at Poe and this failure allowed the pilot to not take seriously his words and not to draw his blaster hanging on his belt. The chill wind burned Poe’s reddened cheeks. The cold was biting.

« You cannot flee your origins forever,” Poe calmly replied.

Quickly raising his eyes to Poe’s and wishing to make him regret his words, Kylo Ren froze. His black pupils met the huge sun behind his old friend that reached the horizon. The sun was setting in the distance. While Kylo Ren frowned at that, some uncertainty rooted deep in his guts. 

The sun was not pale yellow anymore, and his orange light was suddenly captured by the thick snow all around them. The frozen ground took a sickly yellow hue, confusing the panorama with a desert similar to Tatooine or Jakku if we omitted the frosty air that struck their face. 

_Poe Dameron amid a yellowish desert_. The truth is out, and Ren widened his eyes with clear fear. All the pieces of his famous dream stuck together. Poe, the frozen desert, the Jedi with the red sword, death.

 “In this dream… It was me who killed you…” the Knight muttered in a whisper, distraught by his own revelations.

Despite the distance and the noisy wind between them, Poe Dameron heard his words. But the pilot was never been informed of Ben Solo’s nightmares, so he just frowned baffled by his changed behavior.

 “The dream I had every night about you, Dameron!” Ren shouted with real acrimony as he pointed an accusing finger at Poe. “The dream where you die without having time to defend you!”

This time, it was Poe who remained silent, overwhelmed by the events.

 “Snoke… Snoke knew it from the beginning!” the former Jedi yelled with pain, tormented by intense madness while he stared out into space, avoiding Poe’s eyes. “He knew this black Jedi was me! He knew it was me who killed you in this desert!” and he gestured the icy plain around him.

And here’s the result. The result of a nightmare from the mind of a kid who had seen his first love die again and again. Hoping to save Poe, Ben Solo had sunk to finally get to that fateful day. Ironic.

 “And he sent me here to finish you once and for all.”

After this word acidly thrown, Kylo Ren grabbed his lightsaber. Poe stepped back on the defensive, but Ren did not activate the weapon, he kept it firmly clamped in his trembling hand, and continued with a shaky voice:

 “Snoke must be thinking; _it’s ok, he has killed his father so he can do the same with the man he lov-…_ ”

But his sentence remained pending, swept away by the cold wind and they both knew full well the end of Kylo’s words. Time was getting short, the Resistance might be here soon to bring back Poe and the First Order would like perhaps see Ren’s work. But the two men didn’t seem to care about it, taking advantage of this moment to finally clarify things.

 “Snoke manipulates you from the beginning, you father knew it and-…” Poe began no without fear, watching with apprehension the saber of Ren.

 “And I killed him.”

Suddenly being activated, the lightsaber sizzled and powerfully shone. Poe remembered Jakku, the time when Lor San Tekka, the old man who had given him the map, had been killed by the same weapon. Despite the futility of his gesture –knowing Kylo Ren’s Force since Jakku- Poe drew his blaster and targeted the former Jedi.

 “When you left me that night…” Poe added a little stronger still holding his blaster toward him. “BB-8 told me what you said before leaving me. You promised me I wouldn’t die. You said you’d protect me!”

The tip of the red lightsaber brushed the snow at his feet and a smoke white cloud fluttered while Ren’s eyes narrowed. He partially remembered the words he had said before losing Poe forever.

 “It was because of this dream?” Poe questioned with a frown. “A dream you had announcing my future death?”

His arm holding his sword was blocked and Ren finally slightly nodded without breaking their visual connection. And after this affirmation something seemed to get clearer in Poe’s eyes who lowered his blaster.

 “Just as Anakin Skywalker, you’re going to do the same fucking bullshit!” the pilot exclaimed attempting to step forward. 

 “What do you know about him?!” Ren tartly countered and stepped back to keep a reasonable distance between them.

Countless things have been said about Anakin Skywalker. Everywhere, by word of mouth, distorted, but also embellished or deteriorated to cause further damage to the Jedi he had become.

 “Your Uncl-… Luke Skywalker didn’t tell you?”

At this name, Ren again felt anger burn his veins. Skywalker was for him only a bitter memory of a terrible and tortured childhood. Luke never told him about Anakin his own father, probably out of fear. Had he felt the aura of Darth Vader inside the little Ben? Was this why Luke had differently acted with him and had long cradled him into heavy lies?

Because Luke Skywalker should have known that if Ben was aware about Anakin’s tragedy with the dream of Padmé, he would have fallen like Anakin before him with the aim to save Poe. Luke had always known but he had never told him. However, it had only put off the evil day.

 “Tell me what?” he mumbled, irritated.

 “That Anakin had predicted his wife’s death! And it was him! The man who had indirectly killed her!”

Snoke had told him similar stories and had shown a lot of memories, splinters and visions, but had skipped the part which stated that Anakin was guilty of her death.

But at that point, Kylo Ren shook his head as his dark eyes seemed to burn curiously, and a troublesome liquid blurred his vision. He did not want to believe that. He wanted to forget all of that. He did not want to hear any more of these uncomfortable truths. Because in a way, he always knew it.

However, if he leaves this planet without take Poe’s life, all for which he had fought and his painful training would have been pointless. The mental pain was too acute that he did not really notice Poe was breaking the last few meters that separated them, and the pilot grabbed his biceps with strength making him jump. The grip was strong and confident.

It had been a long time since they had not had physical interaction. So close. And in spite of the blade always on, Poe ignored it and he peered into Kylo Ren’s alarmed and lost eyes, shining with tears he would not let flow.

 “You’re still Ben! If you cut the last string, you’re lost forever!”

Swallowing hard, Ren shook his head, though he was blinded by this sheer light rushing into the cursed breach. Then he felt one of Poe’s hands meeting his wrist and sliding down to his fingers to remove them from his sword and try to recover it. All that with strange sweetness.

A shiver ran through his spine and new waves of torrid memories drenched with passion blinded Ren’s mind. Yet he knew he could act as on Starkiller. It was easy, he could rotate his wrist a little, and Poe would be impaled by the reddish blade.

Nevertheless, this is not what he did today and Kylo gave up and left his lightsaber leave his palm, Poe retrieved it and easily switched off the blade.

 “This power is too strong…” murmured Kylo Ren brokenly. “I wanted to save you, but I failed.”

This scene reminded him a very similar one, when he ended up to kill his own father by concentrating as much dark power as possible. But today he was unable to do it.

 “I’m not dead. Look, you don’t kill me,” Poe replied softly as he hand was still around Ren’s arm who seemed not to care. “You have not failed.”

 “I’m a _monster_ , Dameron. You could never change or erase that. I’m too far away now.”

He was right. Anything or anybody could erase the painful actions of Kylo Ren over time. He had murdered the last Jedi, slaughtered innocents, tortured a lot of people. He had betrayed, lied, annihilated. But in front of Poe, the man who had been Ben Solo emerged and was trying to hold on to Poe Dameron. The boy he loved the most. Who meant a lot to him.  

« Get out of here, » Ren said in a shaky voice, knowing he never could kill the pilot facing him.

 “No, come back with me.”

A small smile, half-mocking, half-sad, illuminated Ren’s pale face. How Dameron –the man he had tortured a few months ago- could still desire such thing?

 “You’re blinded. I’m sure deep down inside you, you know I can’t,” the former Jedi replied motionless, yet shamefully attracted to this proposition that was unthinkable for him.

 “There are always been good in you!”

Kylo Ren’s saber reached the snowy ground while Poe’s hands suddenly grabbed his face, the pilot palms against his ears to draw him closer without warning. And when Poe’s frozen lips pressed firmly against Ren’s, the unusually vibrant breach exploded.

Perhaps it was a desperate attempt by Poe in the aim to regain his old friend and former lover, and finally the impact of his gesture was colossal because Kylo Ren received a powerful stream of warm and soft memories that enflamed the darkness of his heart.

Against all odds, Kylo Ren’s arms immediately wrapped around Poe’s neck to prevent him to step back after this lost and inconsiderate action, and gave him a real kiss that was in a manner more similar to a greedy and insatiable kiss.

It was not Kylo Ren the one who kissed back, but Ben Solo. Ben Solo and the love he had for years for Poe Dameron, and that was absolutely not tarnished despite his deep incarceration.

They were far away from everything; this planet protected them from the outside world, cold and unfair. They thought so. They went back in time, when Ben Solo was seventeen and Poe nineteen.

However, not far away from them, someone was staring at us with eyes drained of all emotion. On the top of a yellowish dune of snow, Snoke himself glared at his apprentice sinking on the other side, invaded in the bright light of the man for whom he had fallen.

Kylo Ren was lost for Snoke –if it was still Kylo Ren in Poe’s arms-, the thought of returning to the Dark Side was now inconceivable, and he could never remove all that light. His duty had been not quite so difficult; Kylo Ren had exterminated many people and braved all of Snoke’s difficult tests.  But today, Kylo Ren failed and Snoke had just lost his best apprentice.

But Kylo Ren was so captivated by this new light that warmed his wounds and he did not feel the presence of Snoke not far from him. The powerful Supreme Leader chuckled without joy, before to move towards the two men, aiming to put an end to this story. Once and for all.

Although Kylo Ren clung to this kiss as it was the last they shared, he finally felt a heavy and devastating aura around them. The knight woke up to this sweet dream and broke their torpor as well as the torrid kiss and turned brutally. The pilot had released Ren’s face after he had pushed him back, and Poe blinked his eyes, coming back to earth.

It’s pure fear. Kylo Ren felt a wave of terror invaded his body and instinctively stepped back, standing in front of Poe as to protect him from this infinitely powerful man. Snoke was here, he had made the trip himself, then it announced that this affair was to be taken seriously. Despite the black hood that concealed a part of his pale and decrepit face, Kylo Ren could not make confusion with another. The gross and destructive Force that flowed in this creepy man could only belong to his master.

Even if Poe had never seen Snoke before it, he seemed to feel this aura too heavy weighing on his shoulder.

 “From the Finalizer, I could feel your stench, Solo. The smell of that sick light that you spit makes me nauseous.”

He had just called him _Solo_.

The powerful and icy wind did not erase Snoke’s words that resounded and painfully echoed in Kylo’s mind. Did Snoke come here to punish him? Or did he come here to order him to kill Poe in front of him? Was his master going to torture him until he begs to be killed and taking the pain away?

 “I was far from thinking that. You are _incompetent_ , unable to complete your missions.”

The word “incompetent” had been spat with venomous disdain. Kylo Ren had been unable to retrieve the map to Skywalker before the Resistance itself. He had not managed to protect Skarkiller base that was so precious to the First Order. And he failed to defeat Rey in the frozen forest.

While Kylo Ren remained motionless, staring at his master in the eye trying to seem impassive, Poe moved a little to have a better vision of the man that the former Jedi feared.

Snoke’s whitish eyes directly darted towards Poe then the pilot felt his entire soul being examined and dug by these terrifying pupils, paralyzing him in an appalling torpor.

 “A poor little pilot of the Resistance without any affinity with the Force,” he added wearily and hardness. “Why did you not choose one of my Force-sensitive female apprentices? You would have perpetuated a powerful generation.”

But Ren did not answered, not even having the hope to justify him at his master, knowing he had no excuse or even something to defend. Kylo clearly did not know what he wanted to do; he had lost his train of thoughts, again. And to this day, what Snoke wanted, he would get it.

From the corner of his eyes, the Knight glimpsed Poe stiffen and he felt his body being paralyzed by an external power emanating from their common opponent. With only one thought, the First Order’s Supreme Leader was using his Force to lock and immobilize Poe so that he cannot escape from his clutches. But before Kylo Ren was able to do anything, Snoke’s voice struck him with an incalculable fear.

“We were both wrong, Solo. It wasn’t you the man who was killing the pilot in your dream. But it was me.”

As fast as a lightning streaking the sky, a reddish blade shone in Snoke’s hand. Helpless, Kylo Ren could not recover his own saber in time, lost in the white snow, to parry the terrible blade and the first thing that comes to Kylo’s mind was a gesture. Not Kylo’s mind as matter of fact, but Ben Solo’s.

While the deadly weapon rushed to reach Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren raised his gloved hand towards Snoke and yelled to the Force to condense it and he procreated a force shield between Poe and his assailant. Snoke’s blade collided with the shield that stopped the attack while the pilot took a step back, freed from the Force, wide-eyed, not having seen it coming.

Then Snoke turned to Ren who kept activated the shield force without lowering his hand, arm outstretched, fingers tensed in the effort and the Supreme Leader peered at him angrily and drew his sword back.

 “You were one of the best,” Snoke hissed with obvious contempt. “But you were too corrupted by your feelings, too unstable. I took you too late under my wings. Your mind is weak, and it will always remain weak.”

Poe Dameron looked at Kylo Ren with panic, his eyes marked by sheer surprise after Ren’s action to protect him from his own master. But there was also a glimmer of tenderness and relief that shone proudly in these eyes.

However, Kylo Ren never saw that look.

 “Thank you for having gathered the Knight of Ren. You helped me a lot. But your time is over now.”

While Snoke pushed back Poe with an invisible Force, the pilot painfully falling in the icy snow, Snoke raised a skeletal and decrepit hand targeting Kylo Ren, to draw the Knight towards him with the same power. Unable to break this unpleasant pulled, every fiber of his muscles being dragged and tore at Snoke, Ren clenched his teeth and his own Force broke.

Too quickly, Kylo Ren’s body was thrown at Snoke, but before colliding with his master, the old man drew his menacing lightsaber forward, and the blade passed through Kylo Ren’s chest.

Blood spattered the yellow snow while a smell of burning flesh arose with the frozen wind of this dead planet. Following the stabbing pain, Kylo Ren did not hear his name being shouted far away.

 “See your companion dying!” Snoke snarled when he pushed Kylo back with his Force in a quick movement of the hand.

The body of the Knight still warm struck the snow and a hoarse groan of pain was heard when his head met the thick ice beneath him. Lying on his stomach, cheek pressed against the frozen ground, Ren partially felt his blood reaching his chin, flowing until his lips and the red liquid covered the clear soil under his bruised body. The pain was unbearable; the laser had shattered his ribs and had almost touched the heart. The Force he possessed had allowed him not to die immediately, but the death was just above his head.

 “Poe,” he murmured weakly, opened his dark eyes almost empty of life, trying to discern the pilot.

Unless it was just a mere movement of lips without any sound.

Because Kylo Ren noticed with horror he could not breathe anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it ? :3  
> (sorry for my weird english, I'm working on it)


	3. The bond between a Jedi and a pilot

_“Poe,” he murmured weakly, opened his dark eyes almost empty of life, trying to discern the pilot._

_Unless it was just a mere movement of lips without any sound._

_Because Kylo Ren noticed with horror he could not breathe anymore._

Poe cried again the old name of Kylo Ren, “Ben”, now he no longer saw the man who had joined the First Order, but he saw the young boy he had fallen in love with during his youth, and he rushed to him before the earth began to shake, causing the ground to crack in two parts. Poe slipped in the snow and nearly fell into the gaping hole that separated him from the other side of the ground and from Kylo Ren. A gigantic breach was created as the result of Snoke’s Force.

 “I will not let you the privilege of passing away hand in hand,” Snoke snapped angrily while he rapidly approached to the pilot.

Snoke was irritated at having to lose one of his apprentices.

Poe looked at Kylo Ren’s motionless body behind the breach, with pure terror, and stepped back, ready to gain momentum and jump over the cavity to reach the Knight. But it was not in Snoke’s plan and despite the distance separating him and the rebel, the old man used his Force against Poe. A hoarse cry released from pilot’s lips and he fell on his knees, unable to bear this titanic power which lowered his shoulders.

The blurred vision of Ren clearly could distinguish the heavy form of Snoke draw near to Poe Dameron with his lightsaber in the hand. Ren pulled his gloved hand towards him as a final attempt to use his power and help Poe. But it was in vain. His own tears mixed with the blood spread everywhere around his body and his mind ended up being darker and more blur while he realized sadly that he was witnessing of his nightmare. He saw his old dream unfold before his eyes. Finally, it was Snoke the man with the sword.

It had always been Snoke in his dream.

But the frozen snow was no longer felt against his cheek. The pain of the gaping hole in his chest faded while the deep regret and sorrow that had tortured him, vanished forever.  

_Ultimately, I have failed to protect you._

Then, Kylo Ren’s mind suddenly gone. His hand pulled forward fell heavily against the snow. His eyes lost all splinters of light.

When Snoke arrived in front of Poe Dameron still kneeling, he dominated him with his tarnished and empty look. The pilot did not lower his head, saddened and enraged eyes staring at him with a certain weariness. Powerful tears had stained his cheek dirtied by soot and blood, and Snoke seemed to enjoy his sight.

“Very brave of you. Very brave to see death coming in the front.” Snoke chuckled darkly.

“You have failed, Ben Solo came back. This end sounds good to me,” Poe announced with neutrality, totally disillusioned by what just happened.

He was not wrong, and Snoke’s anger again crashed against Poe’s body whose hands plunged in thick snow to support him. Snoke raised his saber ready to remove the object of the conflict forever.

But Poe’s fingers fell in the snow a curious iron cylinder and he realized what it was. His heart skipped a beat and his jaw clenched. Therefore, before the red laser could hit him violently against his defenseless body, Poe drew the cylinder from the ice and a beautiful blade with the same elegance appeared, parrying the attack.

Following the shock of the two blades sizzling, Poe fell back, but did not let go, firmly maintaining Kylo Ren’s lightsaber he had dropped in the snow earlier. Snoke’s face illuminated by the reddish lights was terrifying and Poe felt adrenaline running through is veins like never before.

“You are too presumptuous,” Ren’s master hissed with disdain while the Force crackled all around him, decided to finish this once and for all.

But before the Force could again bring him down, Poe Dameron heard a clear and distinct voice in his ear.

“Use my Force, Poe!”

A wind of power stretched all the muscles of Poe and something shone intensely in his mind, offering him a second calm breath. Ben Solo’s Force was seeping into his soul and was so powerful and bright. Releasing a vigorous cry as concentrating this mass of pure Force into his arm and his wrist, the pilot managed to push the Supreme Leader back.

A surging wave of Force broke through Poe’s body, striking Snoke with full force who did not expect this turnaround, dropping his sword in the process, this being thrown back and Snoke recoiled.

“How?! You are not a Jedi or a sensitive-Force man!” Snoke exclaimed as he scrutinized Poe with his large and menacing eyes, in shock.

Poe rose hurriedly to his feet, clumsily slipped in the snow and stood facing Snoke, pointing him with Kylo’s saber. In reality, Poe did not know it either, but all this Force that burned his muscles and his mind blurred his reason. Suddenly, Snoke precisely recognized at who belonged this power and he narrowed his eyes.

“Ben Solo,” he snarled viciously recognizing this aura.

As if the memorable mastery of Kylo Ren in terms of dexterity was also steeped in his body, Poe precisely twirled the sword between his fingers, ready to fight. Snoke saw again Kylo Ren’s presence while Poe’s eyes turned into the similar color of his former apprentice. It was the look of Kylo Ren.

But before Snoke could again use his power, the two men were stopped by a significant noise towards the horizon. The pilot looked back with hope and glimpsed behind the cold wind not far away the ships of the Resistance coming for him.

“It will not be easy for you to get it!” Snoke yelled, raising his pale hand towards Poe.

The pilot did not have time to protect him after the rapid gesture, and Snoke’s brute Force struck him hard on the side. Poe’s body was ejected with legendary strength and full of undisguised anger against the frozen cliff a few dozen meters from their old location.

The collision should have been fatal, but this strange and benevolent Force had abated the knock by giving a contrary power. The shock was less painful but Poe clenched his teeth while one of his shoulders collided with suffering the harness of the cliff.

As he fell heavily into the snow below, stunned by the impact, Snoke was already quitting quickly the area, leaving behind him the dead body of Kylo Ren, and… No Poe’s, because his heart was still beating.

Snoke no longer felt Poe Dameron’s aura and thought him dead because Ben Solo’s Force concealed his mark and his mind to save him from his master. Thus, Snoke left the planet not wanting to waste time with the Resistance, thinking to have won.

Before the Resistance had landed, Poe stood up with a grimace of pain, heart beating fast, recovering his thoughts. But he forgot the pain when his eyes met Ben Solo lying in his own blood, behind the cold wind.

Then, ignoring his fractured arm and leaving the lightsaber in the snow, Poe Dameron ran up to him, bypassing the profound gap and practically thrown himself against Kylo Ren.

He wrapped and arm around his shoulder and pulled him against his chest in the aim to examine his face as white as death. The lower part of his face was stained by blood still warm coming from the dark hole in his chest. His eyelids were closed now while his eyelashes and his dark hairs were sprinkled with fine snow crystals.

“Ben… Ben,” the pilot called with grief, gently shaking Kylo Ren’s lifeless body.

But obviously, he did not respond, already gone for a long time. Poe knew it, but his hands remained pressed against the body, clinging to him as if his _life_ depended on it.

Life was so unfair.

“It was you… This Force, it was you!” Poe exclaimed, leaving the face of his ancient companion to frantically search for something through the snow that fell again. “Answer me!”

He had clearly heard Ben’s voice when he should have been killed by Snoke’s power. He had felt the presence of Ren inside his mind, vivid, powerful and caring. But now, Poe was just… Poe. Ben Solo’s Force had disappeared. 

And there was no answer from Ren or Ben. It was as if he had never appeared to him. As if Poe had dreamed about hearing his voice and to get his bright power. As if Kylo Ren and Ben Solo were gone forever.

“Ben…” Poe repeated looking down, exhausted and desperate, closing his eyes in the hope to escape from this terrible nightmare.

They have been so close. So close of their goal. He had felt Ben Solo so close to him.

As unique answer, Poe Dameron felt the wind lashed his face. But it was an incredibly warm and soft wind. When he raised his eyes, hoping to perceive anew his aura, he heard his name being called in the distance. His squadron was coming to help him to leave this frigid planet.

But this hot breeze did not leave him. Ben was not far away from him after all.

___

Once back to D’Qar in the rebel base, Poe Dameron wanted to see only one person and it was not his friends or a family member. He wanted to see Leia Organa, mother of the deceased Ben Solo, but also Kylo Ren.

Poe could privately talk to her a few hours following his return, after she had gathered herself close to his son, desperately wanted to see Ben’s face after all these years. This event must have been hard for her, Poe knew that better than anyone and in front of her, he kept an impassive posture, however that was swept by Leia’s pained look who had just lost his son, shortly after his husband.

“General…” Poe began with an uncertain voice.

“Leia,” the old woman corrected him a sad little smile.

She also knew the bond that had tied his son and Poe during their youth, and she remembered Poe’s sadness when they had told him about Ren’s true identity. Both were plagued by heavy grief that they shared for years.

“Leia, our son… He saved my life,” Poe announced, his heart was heavy.

“What are you saying?” the former princess responded strongly grabbing the hand of his best pilot, with a beautiful glow that shone in her tired eyes.

So, Poe began to tell her the whole crazy story. Including the dream, the fall of Ben Solo, the emergence of Snoke, his rescue on this frozen planet and the Force he had felt.

Following this very emotional speech, Leia placed her trembling hand against Poe’s chest, near to his fast heart and she closed his eyes shining with tears. The pilot did not stop her, sharing her sorrow but also, the relief of Leia. His son was dead on the side of the light.

“Until your heart ceases to beat, Poe, my son will never be far away,” Leia assured him as she focused on Poe’s heart beating.

But during the following days, Ben Solo really seemed to have disappeared from the surface of the planet. Sometimes, Poe tried to concentrate his mind to retrieve some lost fragments of Ben, but in vain. Despite all of his mediations and long hours observing the stars, the Knight remained missing. Moreover, Poe was not a Jedi, and all grips to the Force were for him something almost unimaginable before he was struck by Ben’s Force on this icy planet.

Months went by, slowly, and he grieved, slowly too. His friends did not really understand his pain and sorrow, but Poe did not wish to talk about this story too recent although he strove to assure them that Kylo Ren, Knight of Ren, had saved his life.

Finn remained intrigued by his behavior while Rey finally realized what happened to Poe, remembering having seen plots of memories from Kylo Ren’s mind on the Finalizer. Memories including Poe Dameron as a teenager, although she had not recognized him the first time.

Then a day, Poe Dameron came back to his home, in Yavin IV, to visit her old aunt who had not seen him for a while.

“Gold would have been so proud of you,” his aunt smiled at him as she embraced Poe’s forehead after he had told her the famous battle to destroy First Order’s massive weapon. “And Ben too,” she added softly.

Poe nodded offering her a sad smile. His aunt was never made aware about Kylo’s true identity, few people did not know, anyway. She still thought Ben Solo was dead with all the Jedi. And it was probably better that way.

After their conversation high in emotions, Poe went upstairs that was so familiar to him, and walked toward a room which retained many secrets. BB-8 followed him silently and stopped in front of the door that had just opened by his master. No need to scan the narrow place having thick wooden walls on which were pinned posters of ships, robots and photography and with the desk covered by books; BB-8 recognized this bedroom.

This was the room that had long shared Poe and Ben when they were young. And as promised by his aunt, she has not touched this room; Poe had assured her that one day he would sort it and empty the bedroom himself, after mourning Ben Solo. But ultimately, he never returned here after Jedi apprentices’ death. But today it was the time to pack it and to turn the page forever.

BB-8 was reluctant to follow his master in the room while Poe leaned toward a dusty book opened upside down resting on a trunk straw in front of the bed. Nothing had moved here, and this book was the last reading of Ben Solo. All the books belonged to him in any case, Poe hated to read when there were no pictures in it.

“Buddy, I’ll take care of that. Go help my aunt downstairs,” Poe said without taking his eyes off of the book damaged by the time.

The little droid did not wait and obeyed to his master, fully aware of Poe’s grief, and he left the room to leave the pilot in the sweet intimacy of the bedroom he had shared with his boyfriend. BB-8 emitted a low whistle of encouragement for Poe.

Once alone, Poe’s fingers slowly slid on the dusty edge of the book, realizing with irony that he did not even understand the title of this one because the symbols of the writing was too complex for him. Ben Solo was very intelligent. He could have been accomplishing great things.

Then, he straightened up, inspecting the room almost dead and he remembered countless things here. It was here that they took refuge when they wanted to get away from their parents. They had spent most of their time here when the weather was deplorable. But this room was also the site of their second kiss and first time.

Poe snorted, knowing that his coming here would have been full of suffering, but suddenly something warm soothed his tortured mind, and Poe sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying this weird breeze although the window was locked for years.

“Take care of my books; the most of them are autographed.”

When Poe abruptly turned to the sound of the familiar voice behind him, he nearly fell backwards when his calves crushed into the trunk. His heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat.

Kylo Ren, or rather, Ben Solo’s spectrum stood at the other end of their bedroom, dressed of his old Padawan’s robes, black and beige, although his facial scar caused by Rey was still present against his cheek and his nose. But his ghost was neither black nor beige, but blue, almost white. 

“Ben…” Poe whispered, truly shocked, remaining frozen.

The translucent ghost revealed a brief smile as the mocking laughter of Kylo Ren tickled Poe’s ears. Suddenly, Poe remembered some of Luke Skywalker’s secret speech who told him and Ben that sometimes, he could see a former Jedi called Obi-Wan Kenobi nicknamed Ben by many, but also his own father, Anakin Skywalker.

But Luke Skywalker was a powerful Jedi, a Force-sensitive man and Poe was only a pilot without any special power. Perhaps it was the symbolic power of his place that had brought Ben Solo up to here.

“How…?” Poe could only formulate these words, and he felt painful tears prickled the corner of his eyes.

Poe had ended up thinking that he would never feel this sweet aura again. But he had been wrong. Ben was here now and the atmosphere had softened.

“I don’t know. The power of the Force is and will remain something very complex,” Ben Solo admitted with some mystery.

His voice with a balm for Poe’s bruised heart by the loss of Ben on the icy planet. He wanted to approach him and hug him to feel his heart beating. To feel him alive again. But Poe knew it will not being like that and he was afraid to break the link between them if he moved, and Ben would disappear forever.

“The Resistance is aware of your choices and actions to protect me. You saved my life…” Poe said, trying to sound unwavering.

But Ben slowly shook his head and frowned, and his mimic recalled to Poe that this man had also been the famous Kylo Ren.

“I don’t care of the Resistance. I did it for _you_ , only you.”

Following this revelation, Poe’s heart sank although Ren said it coldly. Pilot’s face relaxed and his breathing stabilized, watching Ben’s spectrum with obvious sadness. This scene seemed unreal to him, but the new and sweet aura of Ren that guided him during the battle against Snoke, gently floated in the room.

Then, after several minutes of silence during which the two men looked at each other without a word, Ben Solo broke this calm with a strong and sarcastic voice:

“How ironic it is. For years, I was not dreaming about your death… But of my own death, somehow.”

The dream’s viewpoint had always been extremely low, as if someone saw the scene lying on the snow. Kylo Ren had never paid attention to that, but today, it made sense. In reality, it was Kylo Ren who saw Poe Dameron being killed by Snoke while he was himself at the threshold of the death.

“This dream had always been a kind of prediction. The final chapter of my life,” Ben added, his eyes scanning the room as if he examined it carefully.

Sad chapter according to Poe who did not dare to speak, to happy hearing this voice that he thought was gone forever.

“But it’s a beautiful chapter,” Ben countered suddenly as if he had read his former boyfriend’s thoughts.

“Do you know that you died at the end of it?” Poe replied with a wry and joyless smile.

“It could have been worse, believe me, Poe. Much worse.”

It’s true that with Snoke in the area, it would be a miracle for Poe to be still alive despite Ben’s Force at his side. Snoke was an enigmatic and infinitely powerful character.

“We got the best version of the story,” said Ben’s voice in a whisper while he stepped forward, catching the eyes of his old lover.

“I should have come earlier… I should have to try to talk with you on the Finalizer,” Poe murmured with palpable regret, closing his eyes to prevent his tears to burn him more.

Ben’s eyes deviated towards a pile of damaged books left on the floor against at the foot of the bed. It was _his part_ of the bed.

“It would have changed nothing. I know myself better than you,” Ben finally responded after a silent breeze, not having the courage to look at him.

It was hard for everyone, obviously, even if Ben was straight out from an unimaginable dimension. However, after a deep breath and with a heavy heart, Ben crossed again Poe’s burning gaze whose tears rolling down to his unusually pale cheeks.

“Stay alive, Poe Dameron. I watch your back. Forever.” Ben promised and he gave him a real and warm smile.

Though this smile was sprinkled with grief, Poe could see a genuine determination and it was enough to warm his broken heart. Ben had to show to his pilot that everything would be okay. That life went on. That he must not give up now and not stay focused on the past. But focused on the future.

He was there for that, now.

“Forever?” Poe repeated by attempting to smile despite his pain.

Ben Solo had sunk as a result of a terrible dream, and this version of the story, too few people knew it. But today, a part of Poe’s heart was lighted and soothed after learning the true story of his friend. Ben Solo had fallen for Poe Dameron. Because of the love. And for the pilot, Ren had braved his own master. For him, Kylo Ren had fallen again, have lost his life.

Ben Solo under Kylo Ren’s features had modified the chapter that should have been the last to Poe Dameron.

Then, Ben Solo suddenly disappeared in a light bluish dust that scattered through the symbolic room. Poe remained immobile, slightly opening his lips to call him, but a sweet and hot pressure was felt against his chapped lips.

While Ben Solo’s high and distant voice was heard near his ears, like a secret that Poe Dameron was entitled to hear.

“Yes, until you rejoins me.”

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments ? :)


End file.
